


Of Magic and Dragon Scales

by xXPandaLawlsXx (Pandamazing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled with Mages, Sorcerers, Dragons, and other magical beings, Kurt Hummel thought he was only a human. That is until three dragons show up stating they are bonded to him and that he's been a Sorcerer all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magic and Dragon Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Some of you may recognize this from ff.net. I'm slowly going to be posting edited chapters of this story, correcting any simple mistakes. If any of you are new, HI!! Hope you enjoy~!

_"Burt…" Elizabeth croaked as blood spilled from her chest. A small boy lay on the ground next to her, glowing faintly._

_"Elizabeth!" Burt sobbed, cradling the woman in his arms as he rocked back and forth. Three dragon corpses laid around the couple and child in the middle of a large field. "You can't die, you can't leave us all alone."_

_"I have no choice, my love." the woman whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. "You have to protect Kurt, they'll come for him again…" She rasped._

_Burt looked towards his small son before letting another pained sob leave his chest. "I don't understand, why did it have to be this way?"_

_"It's the way this world works, they will want to use him and his dragons…" Elizabeth muttered, trying to open her eyes once more. "I…I've placed a spell on him, his soul has stopped calling for them…"_

_"Them?" Burt asked anxiously, pushing the long blond hair from his wife's face as she struggled to breathe._

_"His dragons, they won't be able to find him until his seventeenth year." Elizabeth stuttered out. "You've got to raise him as a human until then Burt, promise me." she begged._

_"I…I promise." Burt whispered back, holding the frail woman closer. "What will we do without you?" he asked, not looking up as the three dragons surrounding them slowly reverted back to their human state._

_"Live." Elizabeth said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Don't…let Kurt forget me, please." she pleaded weakly, her world growing hazy and dark around the edge of her vision._

_"Never." Burt said in a shaky voice. "I love you Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against the woman's cold lips._

_"I love you and Kurt so much more, B-Burt." Elizabeth whispered, closing her eyes again as her chest ached even more. "I'll always be with you…"_

_"Elizabeth…" Burt released an agonizing scream as the love of his life took one last shuddering breath within his arms._

When his son had awoke he made a quick and painful lie of how his mother had died in a car crash with her three best friends. It tore at his heart to disrespect her death in such a way but he had promised to raise Kurt as human until it came time for the boy to discover who and what he was.

As they stood in the graveyard, staring at the freshly turned earth of the grave, the two of them didn't utter a word. Burt looked away from the headstone to stare at his small son who knew nothing of what he was or how much would rest on his shoulders in the future. Walking back through the cemetery he heard a small sniffle behind him and stopped, slowly holding out his hand. A little hand quickly grasped his, shaking as it tightened weakly around his larger one. At that moment he swore to himself that as long as he breathed he would be there for Kurt no matter what happened. Not because of his promise to Elizabeth or what he was or was going to become. No, it was because Kurt was HIS son, a son that he loved above anything else in the world. He knew the year he turned seventeen everything would change.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you _see_ what she was wearing?" Mercedes chattered as they walked through the halls. "I mean, the girl is a magician, couldn't she modify that stupid animal sweater into something more appealing?"

Kurt nodded absently as they stopped at their lockers. He shoved in a few textbooks before grabbing another binder to add to his bag. It wasn't as if he was intentionally ignoring his best friend, but the dream he had had the night before was still bothering him. He had been having if for a few months now, ever since his birthday to be exact.

It was always the same. Soft comforting voices would call out to him, sometimes even sing while green eyes would watch him from one side of the darkened room. Friendly brown eyes that seemed to spark with something more when he stared back into them would watch him from the opposite side. The ones that drew him in the most though was a pair of very intense hazel that seemed to smolder as they stared at him from the closest point in the darkened place. It had gone a bit differently this time though, and that's what made it a bit unnerving.

_"We've found you."_

_"Finally!"_

_"We're coming."_

They were three very different voices, though each sounded somewhat serious and vague. He mentally shook himself before looking into the little mirror on the inside oh his locker door to make sure his hair was still in place. He picked up a can of hairspray to spray an extra coat just to make sure it would last through next period, pushing it back in his locker before closing it and replacing the lock.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked with a raised brow.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to recall the last thing the girl had been talking about. When she crossed her arms with a small grin he sighed. "Sorry 'Cedes, I guess I'm kind of spacey today." he admitted before they began to walk down the hall again for their third period class. "What were we talking about?" he asked, glancing around to make sure Karofsky and the rest of his gang of idiots weren't out on the prowl.

"I said there was a rumor that real Mages are actually coming here today!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"That's just stupid, like Mages would even consider stepping one foot into Lima." he said with a sigh, reaching up to rub at his forehead. What was with this constant headache today? He tensed slightly as Karofsky and his gang rounded the corner, being loud and obnoxious as usual.

"Uh oh." Mercedes said, looking around for a classroom to duck into since they were holding familiar large cups that no doubt was filled to the brim with cold slush.

Kurt glanced at his friend and noted the expensive, tasteful jacket the girl was wearing that day. He himself had actually worn things that weren't too important to him so he began to look for shelter for her. He noticed the girls bathroom nearby and gently used his hand to push on her shoulder. When she looked up to him he tilted his head towards the door and she smiled before hurrying in. The boy's room wasn't safe since the others could just follow him in, he definitely wasn't going to go running into the girls restroom while the jocks watched. That would be adding on to the death sentence that was his high school social life.

"Sup' fag?" Karofsky asked with a large grin as they stopped in front of him, the other jocks behind him hooting with glee afterwords.

Kurt sighed and gripped the strap of his messenger bag tighter as he waited. When nothing was thrown at him he looked up and frowned. Oh he was supposed to respond this time? "You know, I thought even idiots could come up with more creative greetings from time to time. Its not like anyone is in the dark about my sexuality-" he gasped as the cold ice was suddenly thrown against his face. He stood there, blinking as his eyes burned and wet sludge rolled down his chin and throat.

"Maybe next time you should watch your big mouth." One of the football players said through a loud laugh, a large gust of wind pushing Kurt into the lockers on the left side of the hall. He groaned slightly as he fell to the floor, the pressure of the wind slowly lifting. It would never make sense to him how some of the most horrible of people were gifted with magic. Some of the football players were Elementals who abused their power almost daily by torturing the glee club or other less popular kids in the school.

Loud laughter and heavy footsteps announced the groups leave. Kurt sighed before digging in his bag for the spare towel he always carried, pressing it to his eyes as they continued to sting. What he wouldn't give to posses just one drop of magic for one moment to show those jerks exactly what it felt like to be prayed upon. Sadly he was only human, with nothing really to offer the world besides his fashion sense. Slowly he stood up from the floor where he had fallen and walked to the girls bathroom, getting met by a small gasp from Mercedes.

"Boy, why didn't you run?" Mercedes asked, walking up and grabbing his arm to lead him to a sink.

"That would just encourage them." Kurt replied, pulling his bag from his shoulder to place it on the ground next to him. He turned the knob on the sink to dampen his towel before pressing it against his eyes again.

"I don't understand why Figgins doesn't do something about them, it's not fair." Mercedes muttered as she bent down to look through Kurt's bag. She found his extra set of clothes and laid them out on the sink next to him, looking to the bathroom door as the bell rang.

"You better go before you're late." Kurt said, wincing as his head began to throb from the recent locker smashing. Stupid jocks.

"What about you?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll probably use all of first period in here trying to get all this out of my hair." Kurt replied with a sigh, looking at himself in the mirror when he could finally open his stinging eyes.

"Alright, see you later then." Mercedes called before walking towards the exit, pausing and turning to face Kurt again. "Thanks by the way." she said with a smile, leaving when Kurt sent her a small nod.

Eventually Kurt managed to clean the colored ice from his hair and skin. His eyes still burned and his head still ached as he changed into the spare set of skinny jeans and t-shirt behind one of the stalls. He tried to salvage the white shirt he had worn, but he knew that the dye from the coloring would never wash out. So with a heavy sigh he threw it in the trashcan before stuffing his wet jeans into his bag. He walked towards the door and opened it about halfway before pausing in surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

"I know he's here!" the voice snapped.

"Blaine's right, this is the school we saw from the small glimpses into his memory." Another familiar voice responded calmly.

"Could it be possible that maybe he's sick or something?" a lighter voice asked worriedly.

"Are all three of you are sure this is the right place…? Surely Elizabeth wouldn't let her son live in such a…" 

"Different town." Someone said, finishing the other person's sentence.

"Why would we lie about this Wes?"

At least three of those voices sounded so close to the ones that spoke and whispered to him in his dreams. The name they had mentioned was his mothers'…He shook his head quickly before sighing. He was loosing it if he thought that they were looking for him. He was nothing but a normal human, who was named the 'local fag' so why would anyone want anything to do with him? Slowly he opened the door all the way before walking out and turning down the hall to walk to his class, not even looking in their direction.

"Hey!"

Kurt ignored the shout and began to walk faster but didn't get very far before a large hand grabbed his arm. He cried out in surprise when a hot jolt traveled down his arm and then throughout the rest of his body. Trying to tear his arm away he turned and was met with familiar hazel colored eyes. He felt his eyelids droop as his head began to spin and something on his lower right hip began to throb in time with his head.

_"Kurt…!"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Hummel, surely you didn't really expect that you could hide him forever."

Kurt blinked a few times as he was pulled from unconsciousness. His head felt heavy as he turned it to his left, his dad's and Carole's wedding picture staring back at from the wall across the room. Wait….when did he get home? He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember, jumping slightly when his father began to yell.

"You will not take my son away from me!" Burt shouted.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Sir." A calmer voice stated.

Well that voice sounded very-suddenly everything began to come back to Kurt, making his head spin slightly. That's right! That guy had grabbed his arm and then everything had went black. The school must have called his dad and that's how he was laying on the living room couch with the warm leather jacket draped over him. Wait…what?

He looked at the jacket closely knowing it wasn't one of his right off the bat. Now the question was just exactly who it did it belong to because he knew for certain his father didn't own one this expensive. He pulled it closer to his nose and breathed in the scent, smiling when the thick scent of cologne and aftershave tickled his nose. Slowly he sat up, gasping when something on his hip burned from the movement. Pushing the jacket to the other end of the couch he lifted his shirt and pulled down the front of his jeans. His eyes widened as an unfamiliar mark on his hip stared back up at him.

"You're awake!" a loud voice called out eagerly, causing Kurt to jump once again. He looked up, quickly finding the source of his near heart attack as a blond-haired man walked towards him. 

"D-Dad!" he called out, looking towards the kitchen when he heard a chair scrape against the tile of the floor. His father quickly emerged, pushing past the blond that had stopped in his tracks once Kurt had called for his father.

"Kurt!" Burt said, sitting on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. He reached out and placed his hand on the teen's forehead, noticing the slight warmth. "How are you feeling kiddo?"

Kurt blinked before looking over to the kitchen as four more people walked through the entryway. One he recognized right away from the bright hazel gaze and dark curls. He glared at him for a few seconds, ignoring the other three in favor of looking at his father again.

Burt sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. "There is so much I haven't told you Kurt, I'm so sorry." Burt began, but didn't have a chance to continue once one of the mages standing behind him began to speak.

"You look so much like your mother." One of the other men said, another darker skinned man that stood beside him nodding in agreement.

How could they of known his mother? They looked like they were around the same age as he was and he hardly remembered her. Kurt turned to his father again, seeing a pained expression etched into his face. "Dad?" he whispered.

Burt looked down to his knees quietly. "Do you think I could have a little time with him?" he asked, glaring towards the small group in his house.

"Do you really think we are going to let him out of our sight when we've finally found him after five-hundred years?" The blond from before snapped as he watched Kurt closely.

"I have to at least explain things to him!" Burt cried out, reaching over and taking Kurt's hand.

"You've had nine years to do so, Mr. Hummel." the shortest person stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeff, Nick, calm down." The hazel eyed person, that Kurt refused to look at, said in a commanding tone.

"Maybe this will all go over better if we all try to explain." One of the men standing behind his father said before flicking his hand it the air. A tea cup floated from the other room to land in his palm before he sat down in an arm chair.

Kurt watched the display of magic with wide eyes before looking back to his father. "You know these people?" he asked quietly, still too shocked to really notice how all the others stared intently at him.

"Not really." Burt replied gruffly before standing. He watched as the other three squished together on the love seat before gesturing to the two mages. "This is Wes and David, they were your mother's friends."

Kurt looked at them again before his jaw dropped. "But how?" he asked in an alarmed voice. "They only look a few years older than me, if that!"

"Do public schools not teach about Mages and other magical races these days?" Wes scoffed, shaking his head before taking a sip of his tea.

"Well it is Lima…maybe they can't afford the classes?" David asked as he stood behind Wes's chair.

"Mages?" Kurt whispered in awe. He looked back to his father who was looking guiltier by the second. "Dad…what's going on?"

"Your mother didn't die in a pile up, Kurt." Burt whispered, running a hand across his head when he took his cap off. "She wasn't human like me, and you aren't either." he began. "She died protecting you from poachers-"

"Not…human?" Kurt interrupted before he laughed. "Dad! This is insane, I've been a human all my life!" he shivered in response to the loud growls now coming from the love-seat.

"How could you tell him such lies?" one of the men on the couch asked in a dark voice.

"Kurt, your mother was a Sorceress." Burt continued, ignoring the continued growls and offended looks from the others in the room.

Kurt's jaw dropped. There was no way! "Dad, this isn't funny!" he said, shifting to where his feet touched the ground. "What is all this really about?"

"Kurt I'm not lying to you, I promised your mother I would raise you as a human until your dragons could find you." Burt whispered, watching his son's face twist into even more confusion.

"Dragons? I see no dragons!" Kurt huffed, trying to stand but falling back to couch when the room began to spin from the effort. He had noticed the three on the couch had jumped up as if to help but they kept their distance.

"Kurt, you can't tell me you didn't know dragons have a mortal form." Wes said from his chair.

"You are all crazy, is this another stupid dream?" Kurt asked, absently rubbing the burning spot on his lower hip. "I liked the other ones better." he stated. He looked towards the three that now stood behind his father.

"Kurt, this isn't a dream." the blond said looking to the other two.

"How about we introduce ourselves first, it may help." the shorter one said before clearing his throat. "My name is Nick." he began, looking towards the taller blond. "This is Jeff, and this is Blaine." Nick said as he gestured to the one who had grabbed Kurt earlier.

Kurt just stared at them for a moment before looking up at his father. "This has to be a dream." he insisted, slowly pinching himself on the arm to see if that would wake him up which caused the so called 'dragons' to growl once again. He frowned when he didn't wake up.

"No kid, this is real. You are a Sorcerer and your dragons have found you." Burt said sadly, glancing to the other three.

"You are lying!" Kurt exclaimed, glaring at his father. "I'm just a human! My mother was a human! I've never done any magic!" he cried out, jumping when the window on the other side of the room suddenly cracked.

"No magic, huh?" David asked with a grin, watching as more cracks appeared in the windowpane.

Kurt was fed up with this, he really was. "Prove it!" he snapped, glaring past his father to the other three. He frowned when the blond grinned while he tore off his shirt. The other two gave a slower smile before doing the same. They slowly turned and Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the same mark that now graced his flesh, though his was smaller and burning his hip at the moment while the tattoo like image covered their entire back. Kurt bit his lip before clenching his hands into fists where they rested on his lap. "No, this thing is only on me because you grabbed me!" he shouted, pointing at the dragon named Blaine.

Blaine turned around to find Kurt's finger pointing at him. "It reappeared because when I touched you I broke the last of whatever spell Elizabeth used to hide you and seal your powers with." he explained calmly.

"Spell?" Kurt asked, getting even more confused. He looked to his father as he sat beside him on the couch.

"Your mother feared the poachers would come back for you, so she placed some kind of spell on you that sealed your magic." Burt explained, taking his son's hand in his again. "Kurt, I know this is a lot to take in, but this is really what you are…"

"But how?" Kurt asked, glancing back at the dragons who had yet to pull their shirts back over their heads. "You are a human dad, not a Sorcerer. I thought only a Sorcerer or Sorceress could only have a child with one of their dragons?" he asked, trying to find something that would disprove all of this.

"You are a very rare case, Kurt." David began, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You are the only one within five-hundred years that has been born from a Sorceress and a human. I'm sure your mother wasn't expecting you to inherit her magic." Wes continued for his friend.

Kurt looked down to his knees, mind racing. "If this is all true how could she have died then?" he asked. "I thought Sorcerers and Sorceress's were immortal because of their dragons?"

"Nothing in this world is truly immortal, Kurt." Burt replied, squeezing his son's hand. "Are you alright?"

"No." Kurt whispered, looking up at the dragons who were watching him closely. What was he supposed to do now? He now had three dragons claiming to be his and the way the other Mages were looking at him made him feel like there was even more than what he knew now.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? It's a bit odd I know, but hey that's how I roll. The next chapter has the actual description of the mark if I remember correctly.


End file.
